


Prices in Florida

by ring__of__keys



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Established Relationship, Florida, M/M, whizzer and kevin are twins, whizzer and marvin are engaged, whizzer brown's past, whizzer isnt sick obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring__of__keys/pseuds/ring__of__keys
Summary: After 11 years in Uganda, Keven Price and Connor McKinley move to Florida to start a life together.That winter, Marvin and Whizzer travel to Florida for their honeymoon.Neither Kevin nor Whizzer knows that the twin they haven't seen in more than 20 years is in the same town.





	1. Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Whizzer.  
> Whizzer Brown.  
> I see Whizzer  
> going down.
> 
> to Florida

As the airplane began to take off, Whizzer Brown started to think this maybe wasn’t such a good idea.

Whizzer had never flown before. When they first got onto the plane, he couldn't believe something so massive could really fly. After they found their seat he joked a bit with Marvin and looked out the window (Marvin let him have the window seat). As the flight attendant detailed what to do in case of an emergency, Whizzer glanced anxiously at Marvin, who reassured him that none of that would happen. Then the engines started up. The cabin vibrated and Whizzer grabbed Marvin’s hand and held on tightly. Whizzer squeezed his eyes closed before he could see Marvin look over at him sympathetically, but he did feel Marvin give his hand a comforting squeeze. The plane roared and vibrated and oh god they were going to die- then suddenly Whizzer felt weightless. He wanted to open his eyes but he was still so scared and- 

 

"You can open your eyes now," Marvin said softly.  
Whizzer slowly opened his eyes, hand still tightly clutching Marvin's. He took in the calm cabin, the loud humming of the engines and Marvin's sympathetic face.  
"That was terrifying," Whizzer said, letting out a breath.  
Marvin laughed. "Look out the window."  
Whizzer turned his head at squinted at the blinding whiteness out the window. Then his eyes widened.  
"Are those clouds? Are we above the clouds?" Whizzer gasped.  
Marvin laughed and squeezed his hand. "Yep. Pretty cool, huh?"  
Whizzer agreed but he was too fixated on the window to reply. 

 

Whizzer stared out the window until Marvin tapped his shoulder to ask if he wanted anything to drink. After ordering two coffees, they talked about what they wanted to do in Florida. They were leaving a bitterly cold New York winter for sunny Florida. After an intimate summer wedding, they had waited an awfully long time to leave for their honeymoon. They finally planned their trip in January, lining it up with Marvin's birthday, which they would be celebrating on their second day there. 

 

Finally, they were in Orlando. Leaving the airport, Whizzer couldn't help but grin as he breathed in the warm evening air. He could smell the flowers planted near the airport entrance as well as the unmistakable smell of citrus. Whizzer and Marvin made their way to to the hotel they were staying at. It was late so they decided to spend the evening in and start exploring Orlando tomorrow.

 

The next two days they did nothing but be tourists. The first day they explored museums and admired art, ending the day with a show at the theater and a nice dinner.  
The second day was Marvin's birthday, and the couple drove to the Canaveral National Seashore to spend the day on the beach. As night began to fall they drove back to Orlando to have dinner at a restaurant of Marvin's choosing.


	2. Price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall i have no idea what kevin and connor want to do career-wise so if anyone has any suggestions or any hint that i missed in BOM pls comment

“How fancy is the restaurant?” Kevin asked, looking through their closet for an outfit to wear.  
“Not that fancy,” came the reply from their bed. Connor had taken a break from getting ready to check his phone and was without a shirt. As Kevin glanced back at him he saw their small hairless cat, Pocket, jump up on his chest. Connor stroked her back absentmindedly as she purred. “You didn’t get promoted to CEO.”  
“Good thing, too, or I’d make you take me to the most expensive restaurant in Orlando,” Kevin joked.  
He walked over and hit Connor’s bare stomach with a shirt. “Did you take my favorite jacket?”  
“owww… the navy blue one? Uh yeah, it’s on my side.”  
"Stop stealing my clothes,” Kevin said, exasperated, as he found his jacket on what was not his side of the closet.

 

They were going out to eat to celebrate Kevin’s promotion at work. It seemed like they were finally settling in after moving to Florida from Uganda last spring. Kevin and Connor, 30 and 32 respectively, were both taking classes at the local community college as Kevin worked for a local publishing agency and Connor interned at a mental health clinic. They had their own place in the suburbs of Orlando and they were ready to finally have a life together. 

 

They had gotten married almost as soon as they moved back to the states, filling out the necessary documents and paperwork. They didn’t even plan to have a wedding ceremony given they knew virtually no one that could make it. Kevin didn’t dare invite his parents and neither did Connor. But in early summer a few days after everything had been approved and Kevin and Connor were officially legally married, they got a skype call from Arnold and Nabulungi back in Uganda. They called just to ask how things were in America and practically exploded into yells of joy when Connor told them the news. Then Arnold left for a moment before coming back with some missionary boys who had been their friends in Uganda and everybody congratulated them. As unofficial as it was, Kevin has always considered that to have been their wedding.


	3. Price

At the restaurant Connor pulled out Kevin's chair for him, reminding him that he was taking him out for dinner when Kevin rolled his eyes with a smile. They took their time with the meal, telling away the waitress three times before ordering appetizers. As they finished up their entrees, Kevin was telling Connor a story about the funniest thing that had happened at work last week. 

Connor’s attention was momentarily pulled away from Kevin by the beginning of “happy birthday” sung by some waiters a few tables away. Connor looked past Kevin’s shoulder to see an embarrassed man looking down at the mini cake in front of him as half the restaurant turned to look. When the song ended, a few tables clapped and the man grudgingly blew out the single candle. Connor was just about to look away when he glimpsed something that made his gaze jerk back. Another man, sitting across from the birthday boy, who had snapped a photo on a chunky black camera as the candles were blown out. He was laughing at the embarrassed look on his companion’s face, and when he turned to say something to the waiters, Connor saw his face clearly. That face-splitting grin, those squinting eyes…  
“Connor? what are you staring at?”  
Connor tore his gaze away to look at Kevin. He took in his confused brown eyes, his slightly furrowed forehead, his pink lips. Why did the laughing man look exactly like his husband?   
“Connor?”

Then Connor checked himself. Why was he getting so spooked? Obviously the other man didn’t look exactly like Kevin, just very similar. And that happened all the time, didn’t it? People meeting their doppelgangers?   
“Sorry, sorry, it’s nothing,” he reassured Kevin. “I was just looking at that guy they were singing happy birthday to.”  
Kevin took a sip of his water. “You should tell them it’s my birthday. I would love some free dessert.”  
Connor laughed and told him that they would get dessert anyway

After ordering a slice of cheesecake, Connor noticed out of the corner of his eye that the birthday couple was getting ready to leave. The camera man's looks were really just amusing to Connor now, and he decided to tell Kevin.  
"Okay, this is going to sound weird, but the guy sitting across from the birthday guy from earlier… is it just me or does he look a lot like you?"   
"Oh my gosh really?” Kevin laughed. "Was that what you were staring at earlier?" He turned his head towards their table. “Where?”  
“In the booth one away from the wall. They just paid and the guy who looks like you is putting on his jacket."  
Kevin was staring in their direction.   
“Do you see them?”  
Kevin didn’t answer.   
“Kevin?"

After a second Kevin looked back at Connor, his eyes wide. "Oh my god," he whispered.  
Woah. They weren't exactly religious (anymore) but rarely did either of them said the G-word so flippantly.   
Now Connor was worried. "Kevin, what is it? What's wrong?"  
"I..." Kevin struggled with his words. "That's... that's..."  
He looked back at the couple. Seeing first an empty table, Connor looked around and caught them just as they walked out the door.   
Kevin must have seen them too because to Connor's shock Kevin stood up suddenly and started following them.  
"What- Kevin! Kevin!" Connor called after him. He stood up too before realizing he still had to pay for the meal.   
"Damnit" he swore as he called a waiter over and asked for the check. He paid as quickly as he could before running after Kevin, leaving the uneaten cheesecake on the table.


	4. Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to post! finals are hell

“...and then I was like: Charlotte, I don’t care that we’re adults, of course we’re going to Disney World.”

Marvin laughed, his arm around Whizzer’s shoulders. The restaurant Marvin had chosen was close enough to their hotel to walk back, so they took their time wandering home by the night lights of Orlando.

Whizzer was unbelievably happy. Then he heard a voice behind him. He stopped suddenly, causing Marvin to almost trip.

“Whizzer? What is it?”

But Whizzer wasn’t paying attention to Marvin.  
Whizzer had become accustomed to hearing the name Jack. It was a common enough name. At this point he barely even noticed. But this time… this time was different. This time he recognized the voice. Even all these years later. It was a voice he would never forget. 

“Jack? Jack! Jack, is that you?” the voice called from behind him, out of breath.

The humid air weighed down on Whizzer and seeped into his lungs. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like he was choking.   
The man had almost caught up to them.   
Marvin finally realized that someone was trying to get their attention and turned around. “What’s up, man? Do we know… oh. Oh my god.”

The man just kept saying Jack. Jack, Jack, it that you. 

Finally Whizzer couldn’t take it anymore. He turned around and standing there in the yellow street light was Kevin. Kevin, his brother, his twin, his… childhood best friend.   
Kevin, finally silent, just stared. Stared at this man who he hadn’t seen in so many years. Who he thought he would never see again. 

Marvin, however, was done staring and wanted answers. 

“Whizzer, what the fuck is going on? Who is… what’s going on?”

Whizzer spoke to Marvin without looking away from Kevin. He sounded dejected.  
“This is… my brother. Kevin.”  
“Your brother? But you look-”  
“My twin brother.”  
“Oh. Wow. Whizzer you have a twin brother? Why-”

“Whizzer?” Kevin had finally found his voice. “Who’s-”

“Just stop!” Whizzer almost shouted. He looked back at Marvin and tried to look reassuring. “Marvin, I’m sorry. I promise I’ll explain later.”   
Then he looked back at Kevin. “Kev, what do you want?”

“What do I want? I… you- I haven’t seen you in years and you ask me what I want? I want… where have you been? How have you been? Jack, I-I’ve missed you.” 

Whizzer just sighed. “Okay, well, I haven’t missed you.” He cringed slightly on the inside; he didn’t mean to sound that cruel. “I mean… okay look, I’ve been good. Really good. And more than anything I’ve been trying to forget about my past, about our family, about… you. So if you think you can just barge into my life and fuck everything up that I’ve worked so hard for-”

“No, Jack, that’s not why I came after you! I just couldn’t believe… I thought I would never see you again.”

“Well, you’ll probably wish you hadn’t seen me again.”

“What? No, Jack, it’s so good to see you. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you-”

“I have a husband,” Whizzer interrupted. He gestured to Marvin. “This is my husband. I’m gay, Kevin. So now that we got that out of the way, I hope you'll understand why I don't want to talk to you. Because I absolutely do not need you to preach to me, or to tell me how our parents would react, or how god will react, or whatever. I just need you to stay out of my life.”

Kevin was shocked into silence. Whizzer just grabbed Marvin’s arm and turned to walk away. They had barely taken a step when  
“Wait! Jack, I’m… gay, too.” Kevin said, his voice breaking.

For the second time, Whizzer froze. He turned around and saw Kevin’s glassy eyes.   
“I have a husband too,” Kevin rushed out. “He’s in the restaurant, we were… we went out for dinner… I- Jack, I’m not going to preach to you and I understand… how you feel about our family."

Whizzer was even more shocked then when he first saw Kevin.   
“You, Kevin Price. You’re… gay.”

Kevin laughed shakily at the absurdity of it all. “Yeah, yeah, I am.”  
“How did-”

“Kevin! What the hell?” came a shout behind them.   
Kevin smiled softly. “Speak of the devil."

Another man ran up to them, putting his hand on Kevin's shoulder. “Kevin, why did you-” Then he noticed Whizzer.  
"Oh, god. Kevin, is that..."  
"Yeah. It is."  
A moment of hesitation, then, to Whizzer's utter shock, the redhaired man put his hand out to shake. "It's great to finally meet you, Jack."  
"How the hell does he know who I am," Whizzer interrupted, speaking to Kevin.  
Kevin knit his eyebrows together. "Of course I told my husband about you, you're my brother," The red-haired man awkwardly lowered his hand once he realized Whizzer was not going to shake it.

"So he tells his husband about you but you don't even tell me that you have a twin brother," Marvin said angrily to Whizzer.

Whizzer gave Marvin a look that he hoped would convey how sorry he was and how much he would explain everything later. Then he took Marvin's hand in his.  
"Okay, might as well introduce everyone. This is my husband, Marvin." A chorus of 'hi's and 'nice to meet you's as Marvin shook their hands.   
Then Whizzer let go of Marvin's hand to raise it to Kevin's husband. "Sorry about earlier, uh, you are...?"   
"Connor." he smiled and firmly shook Whizzer's hand. "Nice to meet you, Jack."

Whizzer pulled back. "And another thing. Kevin, I... I'm not Jack Price any more. I'm Whizzer Brown now."  
"You changed your name?" asked Kevin. "My god, is that why we could never find you?"  
"Probably"  
"Wait, Whizz... Whizzer? What kind of name is that?"  
"Save it, Kev." Whizzer scoffed, but there was no anger. "Haven't you ever heard? If you want to change your identity, take on an unusual first name and a common last name."  
"Huh."

An awkward silence followed. Whizzer pulled his leather jacket tighter around himself. "Well..." he began. "Can we see you? Tomorrow?" Kevin interrupted.  
"See me?"  
"Well I- I want to catch up. Jack, I mean, Whizzer. It's been so long. Please."  
Whizzer let out a long breath. "Okay," he said finally. "Tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow," Kevin sounded incredibly relieved. "Tomorrow, that's great. Uh, do you want to... get brunch."  
Whizzer let out a laugh. "Sure, brunch."  
"I'll give you my phone number," Kevin said. Whizzer wrote it down in his phone.

"Okay, well, bye," Whizzer said awkwardly.   
"Oh, yeah. Bye." Kevin replied.   
Whizzer just turned to leave without a second glance, Marvin following behind him.


End file.
